She's Back?
by MistFlower
Summary: Re-write of TOGETHER AGAIN. Little did Dan Kuso know that his ex, Runo Misaki would come back after 3 years. Yet, what she didn't expect when she came back was that Dan and Mira are dating. I suck at summaries. Dan x Runo. A/U


**She's Back?**

* * *

_Author: MistFlower_

* * *

"Why do we have to move back?" Runo wailed that Wednesday morning.

"It's so unfair!" Runo was at home that morning crunching on the fresh baked Japanese cookies, just before she would move back. It was her father's idea to move back and re-claim the restaurant back in America. But, Runo couldn't imagine just leaving all her new friends behind. They would be so sad.

"I just don't get it, Runo," her mother added. "Aren't you glad you get to see all your old friends again?"

"Like Julie, Alice, Shun, Mira and that old boyfriend of yours Dave," her father reminded his daughter, pulling the boxes into the car.

"It's _Dan_, daddy," Runo corrected. "Besides I don't think they'll remember me after 3 years."

"Nonsense," her father argued. "They're your best friends, pumpkin."

Runo rolled her eyes.

"So are my other friends in Japan," she pointed out.

"Come on, Runo," her mother said quickly as the three of them trudged in the car. "America won't be that bad. Remember all the good time you had with Dan?"

"No," Runo muttered to herself. "And I like Japan better."

The Misaki's stepped out, swept open the door to the car and made their way to the airport.

Four hours later, as they left Japan Runo was standing in front of the airport with her parents. They had to come straight from the plane so that they could pick up their bags. Later that Wednesday afternoon, the three of them hit back to the old house, unpacking the boxes and baggage's. Runo was the first to finished, now wandering through the house and she quickly strolled down the stairs, sitting on one of steps.

"Mom, I'm done and _obviously_ bored," Runo told her. "What do I do now?"

"Why don't you buy some new clothes for school, sweetie?" her mother suggested.

"I have school?" Runo asked, jumped up from the spot she sat.

So far, she didn't like this was where was going. School, seriously? It's not that Runo didn't like school. It was just that she was going to be the new kid again. Feeling, all scared and lonely. What if she was a freak?

"You seriously didn't think that you weren't going to have school, did you sweetie?"

"But, mom I'm already on the top of my classes. Can't I have just one break?"

"No, Runo. Education is very important," her mother said slowly.

"But," Runo said, shrugging. "I don't like being new kid."

"Now, Runo. It'll be just fine as long as you just be yourself," her mother encouraged and kissed her forehead. "Now, there's some money on the counter and I expect you to buy some new clothes okay?"

"Okay, mom," Runo agreed. "But, aren't you coming with me?"

"Sorry, I can't sweetheart," her mother said. "I still have to unpack but, another time okay?"

"Fine another time," she mumbled sadly and grabbed the money as she left.

Later that day, Runo had came straight to her favorite store in the mall so she could try on the different outfits before the store had closed. She had to admit it was her favorite store and all the clothes were absolutely looked great. But the one, she had now was pretty much close into getting her to buy it, which she rarely did. It was white tank top with sparkly beads along the neck line and a baby blue flounce skirt with a velvet ribbon running across the back, tied in the front along with matching blue flip-flops. So far, it looked American.

"Do you need any help with that ma'am?" a woman's voice interrupted as Runo twirled. The blue hair girl looked up to see a white-hair girl wearing a hot pink T-shirt that labeled the store's name and a bright neon pink mini flounced skirt.

Then, the woman's blue eyes widened in acknowledgment. Honestly, the woman hadn't expect the blue hair girl to actually arrive at this matter of time.

"**OMG!** Is that you Runo?" Julie squealed loudly, her heart exploding with happiness as she pulled the Runo look-alike into a hug.

"Who else, Julie?" Runo drawled out sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

Julie gasped at the blue hair girl, pulling the girl to the nearest cashier. Julie definitely wanted to catch up with Runo as quick as possible. Not, until Runo was finished with her shopping of course then, Julie could have her all to herself.

"**OMG**, we have **SO** much to catch up on, girl," Julie cried. "And I can totally get you a discount."

"Eh, Julie?" Runo whispered nervously. "That's great and all but, I need to go change first."

"Oh, right." Julie nervously giggled, her face flushed pink with embarrassment.

**(A/N: So cheesy.)**

* * *

That afternoon, after the shopping they met in the food court at McDonalds. The two of them were arched down at a table, nibbling on the fries and greasy burgers and obviously gossiping. "Okay, so spill Runo," the white hair girl demanded.

"Well, um…eh," Runo started shyly. "I went to a really awesome academy in Japan and got some really nice friends there."

Runo then paused, finishing her story. Julie then stopped, pausing her drink down the table and looked at Runo, a bemused expression on her face .

"That's it?" Julie whispered. "No pizzazz or anything?"

"That's pretty much it, Julie," Runo admitted, laughing.

Julie gasped, shocked.

"So no boyfriends or anything?"

"Nope."

"Any crushes?"

"Eh, Not really."

"Any love triangles?"

"No."

"Any catfights?"

"Well, um…no."

"Nosebleeds or fights?"

"Actually I think…not."

"Well, your as boor-ring as ever," Julie snorted.

"What? I **AM** so not b--"

"Okay, okay you're not boring!" Julie said quickly, not wanting to listen to Runo's loud outbursts, though she did missed them, occasionally. But, Runo's loud outbursts were just the beginning. Either way, she was what Dan consider her as scary.

"So anyway," Julie interrupted, changing the subject as to taking a sip of her Coke, happily. "What school are you attending to Runo?"

The blue hair girl scowled, "I know what your doing! Stop changing the subject, Julie!"

Runo glared at Julie.

"What? A best friend can't ask that?" Julie sighed, the amusement in her voice, obvious.

The girl groaned and shrugged, titling her head, "Bakugan Academy," she murmured, irritated.

The white hair girl's jaw dropped.

"No way! That's where we're going!"

"What do you mean _we're_?" Runo asked, anxiously taking a sip from her Sprite.

"Oh, you know the good old Bakugan gang like Alice, Mira, Billy, Barron, Marucho, Shun, and Dan of course!"

"Really? That's great," Runo replied, forcing the enjoyment in her voice.

"And get this," Julie went on, squealing. "Dan and Mira are dating."

"What? They're dating?"

"Uh-huh," Julie added. "You're over him right, Runo?"

Runo nodded to Julie as she continued, offering an deficient half-smile whispering, "Yeah, I'm over him."

Smiling back, Julie went on,

"and Shun and Alice, too."

"Shun, too?" Runo asked, her voice high and cracked.

"Like totally," Julie said, pulling a chicken nugget from the tray. Runo didn't say anything. She just looked down at her feet, crossing her arms and stared off into the distance. She was only thinking about Dan. But, it didn't mean much cause' unlike Runo he had moved on.

_No, Runo _she thought _Stop thinking about him! _

**(A/N: Again so cheesy.)**

"Do you think you could get me a refill, Runo?" Julie cut in from her thoughts.

Runo took a deep breath, nodded and rounded the corner, Julie's half-empty cup in her hand. Later, Runo gladly smiled and stepped into the McDonald counter, ordering more Coke for Julie. Once she got it, she guided back to the table then,

**_BAM!_**

"Hey watch it!" Runo complained as she bounced up from the floor, Coke drenching her shirt. "AAAARRRGG! Look at what you did to my shirt!"

"Hey, look lady, you bumped into me first." He spat.

"Wel--wait a minute I know you." Runo couldn't believe it. "You're Dan aren't you?"

"Runo?" Dan whispered. Dan eyes widened. "I-Is that you Runo?" Runo twirled a strand of her blue hair, blushing. Runo took a deep breath. "Yeah, it's me."

Dan's eyes gleamed as the truth sank in. "Well, you sure have changed, Runo," Dan told her.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean look at you," the pyrus brawler explained, his eyes skimmed at Runo's clothes. "You looked way better when you were 15. I mean, you're hair's all choppy now and don't get me started on your clothes. It's way too ugly. You look like an old hag, Runo."

When, he finally finished, Runo's had eyes widened and her face turned red. "THAT'S IT KUSO! YOU'RE DEAD!" Runo screamed.

_Aa, just like old times _Dan thought, before getting beating up_._ "COME BACK HERE! YOU STILL OWE ME A DRINK, DAN!"

* * *

"What is she doing with Dan?" the eighteen year old subterra brawler asked, leaning in front of the table watching Dan and Runo's argument.

"Why?" the darkus brawler said slowly. "Jealous, Mira?" Ace teased, twirling his green locks.

"No, if Dan's my boyfriend I have to make sure he doesn't get into, uh, trouble," Mira said quickly. "I'm just curious, Ace."

With a grunt, Ace rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right, Mira."

"I'm just watching out for him, that's all," She pulled out a chocolate bar and began munching it. "Besides, Ace, Dan and Runo broke up 3 years ago. There's nothing to worry about…"

Or is there?

* * *

**A/N: Eh, uh complete failure...**

**This was actually a re-write of _Together Again_ but, I think it turned out worst but, oh well.**

**I tried...**

**Review and feel free to give me suggestions cause' my mind's all blank. ****I'm so confused where the brawlers take place. Is it Japan or America? I have no clue.**


End file.
